Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a communication method performed in a wireless communication system supporting communication through a multiple access network and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
The wireless communication system can support providing a service through a plurality of access networks to the terminal. The terminal can receive the service from a 3GPP based access network such as a mobile wireless communication system and further, receive a service from non-3GPP based access networks such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and the like.
The terminal generally can receive a service by establishing connection with a 3GPP based access network. Meanwhile, when a traffic overload is generated in the 3GPP based access network, processing traffic which the terminal intends to process through another access network can improve overall efficiency of the network.
A communication method that supports the terminal to perform communication by accessing the corresponding access network is required to be proposed in order to process the traffic of the terminal through another access network.